Please, Don't Leave Me
by LxyB123
Summary: Kaitlyn, Bobby's girlfriend of two years, joins the family for their vacation. When they stop for gas, they are given directions that lead to a short cut. Unfortantly, the family crashes, and as each minute goes by, the more the family begans to tear.
1. Wake up

1.

"Kaitlyn? Come on... Wake uppp!" A familiar voice purred into my ear.

I openned my eyes and came face to face with Bobby, who pressed his lips against my cheek as soon as I peeled my eyes open. I groaned, leaning forward to burry my face in my hands. Bobby chuckeled and said, "If you wanna use the restroom, its now or never. Who knows when my Dad is gonna be able to find another place to stop."

I frowned, ignoring Bobby, and stepped out of the car to strech. I was currently on vacation with my seventeen year old boyfriend Bobby, and his family. Bobby and I had been close friends since he was eight and I was seven, when I moved to his home town from Maine. Brenda, who was nineteen and Bobbys brother, got out of the car as well. "Ugh," She groaned. "This whole vacation sucks." I loved Brenda, she was one of my oldest friends as well, but I did considered her a Barbie.

"Lynn do you know where the bathroom is?"I asked, she nodded her head and sweetly smiled.

"Its right over there." She stated, pointing too small porta potties. Lynn was Bobby's oldest sister, who was twenty-five and had a baby named a cute Kathryn.

I crinkeled my nose as Brenda said; "I'm waiting. It can't take that much longer."

I walked onward daringly though, this was the first stop we had made in over five hours, and I honestly couldn't hold it in any longer. I stepped in the tiny stall, and instantly regretted it. There was two fly catchers that hovered from the ceiling, and a horrible stench lifted across the room. I plugged my nose and squatted above the stall, and did my business. When I stepped outside I saw Brenda playing with a small pig that was tied to a post. "Well thats not random or anything..." I stated, my normal mood kicking in.

"Come look at this you guys." Brenda said.

Both Bobby and I joined her, our fingers intwined. "Oh my god, you poor thing..." Brenda cooed to the tiny pig.

"You two make a perfect pair." Bobby joked, I smiled but elbowed him.

"Shuddup Bobby." She then turned her attention towards me as Bobby let go of my hand and left my side. "I have no idea how you put up with him."

I smiled, "I dunno... I've heard I'm crazy from many people."  
Brenda smiled, then sudennly shreiked, "Don't pee there!"

I turned and saw Bobby facing turned towards a rusty car. "Why not?" Bobby questioned. I didn't see what was wrong with it either...

"Hello?" Brenda pointed to the outhouse.

"God, what do you care anyway?" He growled, re-zipping his pants then stalking off to the outhouse.

"Piggy, piggy, piggy..." Brenda let out as a mummer, her attention once again be consumed by the pig. "Are you in love with my brother?" Brenda asked sudennly.

My eyes widened as I looked up to her eyes, what did it matter to her? Of course I loved Bobby, he had been my first boyfriend and best friend. "I... I think I am Brenda..." I whispered, feeling my cheeks burn. "I mean, we've been dating for a whole two years, and we have never fought.

Brenda smiled and cocked an eyebrow, oppening her mouth to tease, but instead we heard a yell from Bobby. Our eyes turned the outhouse, "What the hell?" He hissed, walking towards us.

"What's wrong Babe?" I asked, pulling myself up from my knees.

"Pervs!" He growled, walking away.

"What the hell got shoved up his ass?" I asked aloud, completely forgetting that Brenda was standing next to me who instantly cracked up.

"Who knows? Lets head back to the truck though." Brenda suggested, walking ahead without waiting for an answer from me.

I followed, greatful for her suggestion. This place did give me the creeps, I felt as though I had someone standing near-by watching me. I shook my head, realizing that I was only making me feel worse. What if something like a horror movie happened? I sure the hell didn't feel like being chopped into pieces then eaten. "Hurry up Kait, your in the trailor with Bobby and Jackass now." I gasped, not even realizing that I had returned to the truck. Big Bob, Bobby's father, had said that too me, and looked at my as if I were nuts.

"Sweetie are you alright?" Ethel, Bobby's mother asked.

"Yeah, yeah of couse..." I said, smiling as I entered the trailor.

I entered the trailor and sat on one of the seatings, smiling as I looked at the hanging photographs from other vacations I wasn't a part of. A thermometer read above 100 degrees, and I instantly sighed as the truck began pulling us. Doug held on to one of the counter tops as Bobby stood and worked on the air conditioning which was refusing to work. Doug removed his glasses and cleaned them with the rim of his dirty shirt. "I already tried for an hour, but I still couldn't get it cold in here." Doug said, as the parakeets that were in a strapped-down cage began chirping.

There was a slight click, and the A/C instantly started. "There!" Bobby said proudly, causing me to smile. "It was nothing... The thermostat was just disconnected."

"How do you know all of this stuff?" Doug asked.

"Not sure." Bobby answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well, at least we can all breathe now..." Doug said to himself.

Bobby plopped down next to me and smirked, "Hows that feel?"

"Much better. Maybe even amazing." I answered, grinning.

"I know something that feels a lot better..." Bobby whispered, leaning forward.

Our faces had almost met until Doug ruined the moment, something that he unfortantly did almost too often. "Hey, keep it PG13 okay? Your sister would kill me if you got her pregnant when I was in the same room and didn't either stop you."

"Ick..." I hissed, crinkeling my nose, but of course Bobby found it hillarious and cracked up.  
"Hey, I thought you stopped smoking?" Bobby asked, drawing me out of my thoughts. "Does my sister know?"

Doug smiled lighting it, "Fuck her!"

"Big Bob would kill you it he knew you were smoking in his '88 Airstream..." Bobby teased.

"Fuck him too." Doug laughed. "You want one."

I gasped, shaking my head. "Bobby don't you dare! I'll never kiss you again!"

"Chill..." Doug stated, extending the pack out. Bobby hesistated before reaching out for one, but thankfully Doug pulled the pack back at the last moment. "Your right," He said. "If you start smoking you sister would cutt my nutts off."

"I'm pretty sure she already did..." I muttered , sitting up and crossing my arms.

"You know? Its cool that you two came with us. Its a drag when its just us and our parents." Bobby said.

"Hey, I like seeing your parents... In pictures!" I rolled my eyes at Dougs comment as Bobby laughed his ass off.

I sighed and relaxed back into my seat. "Hey, come on." Bobby grinned, holding his hand out to me.

I glared at him, and let him bring me to the back of the trailor into the bedroom. From the kitchen the music from stero turned up, and clearly Doug knew what Bobby's plan was. "I'm pissed at you Bobby Carter!" I growled.

"I wasn't really gonna smoke it... I just wanted to see if he would really give it too me..." He lied taking me into his arms.

I knew what Bobby wanted, and sadly I have to admit must of the time he was able of making me forgive him. 


	2. I'm your queer

2.

"You know... You look beautiful even when your all sweaty..." Bobby stated, poking my stomach gently.

I glared, rolling my eyes. "Your sweet talk is deffinatley not gonna fix this Bobby."

"Who said it was sweet talk?" He asked. "I call it honesty..."

I looked up at him, and broke out into laugher. "You laughed! That means I'm off the hook!" He laughed, squeezing me tighter into his arms.

I shook my head which was burried into his neck, and let out a giggle. "Your sucha' queer Bobby..."

"Yeah..." He answered. "But I'm your queer..."

I laughed again, "You got that right..."

He pressed his lips to mine, and slowly began to rub my butt. I pulled away and breathed in his ear, "Keep you hands to yourself Carter..."

He ignored me though, and gently pushed me back onto the bed with a grin on his face. "Bobby I'm serious..." I muttered through a kiss, but my aching body was telling both me and him otherwise.

His lips traveled to my neck, causing a slight moan escape my lips. His hands rimmed my lower belly, my arms still around his neck. "Bobby..." I groaned, pulling away from his tight grip. "Baby you gotta stop... Atleast wait until we reach the hotel..."

He sighed and pulled himself off of me. "You shouldn't have lead me on then..."

"Lead you on?" I cried, shooting up to look at him square in the face. "Bobby your crazy! Your the one who had your hands up my shirt!"

"Whatever..." He teased, standing up. "Go make me a sandwhich, women..."

"Bobby!" I laughed, snugeling into his chest. "It sure is hot as hell in here..."

"It's cause your in Kait," He said in a serious tone.

I laughed, "Your so damn cheesy!"

He chuckeled and gently brushed his lips against mine, then pulled away and rested his chin ontop my head. We laid there in silence for a moment, his hand gently massaging my arm, my laying motionless on the sides of him. I wanted him. Real bad.

"Bobby..."I whispered into his neck, placing my knees on his sides, stradeling him. "You think you can handle being a little quiet?" I teased, knowing that it should be me we should be worried about.

"Mmmm..." He purred into my ear. "I think I'll do whatever it takes..."

Bobby and I weren't shy around eachother when we had sex, as lame as it sounds I suppose one could say we change into different people. He pulled my shirt off, and somehow through the process I managed to tug his off. I kissed down his bare chest, his breaths growing heavier and faster the lower I got. From outside of the curtain Doug turned the music up louder, for some strange reason with Doug being outside it made everything much more excited. Maybe even badass...  
I moved my mouth down to his member, and placed the tip in my mouth. I lifted my hand and began pumping the bottem of him as he took his hands and gently tugged on my hair and groaned. I knew that he was trying to hold back the cries he desperately wanted to let out, but Doug was practically in the same room with us. And even though he had the music blarring and we got to loud, things would be quite embarassing. I pulled myself up and kissed his stomach up back to his lips. He switched out posistions so I was on bottem, then pulled my legs around his waist, and removed my bra. His lips began trailing down my body. He teased me, his hands gently masaging the band of my jean shorts. "Mnnn... Bobby please..." I begged, arching my back slightly as his fingers played with my theigh.

He smiled, his hands pulling my jeans down slowly. He rubbed me through my underwear, his mouth connected to mine the entire time to keep my moans hidden. I pulled away, gasping for breath with wide eyes. "Please, Bobby."

"Kaitlyn I don't have a con-"

"You know I'm on the pill, I have been for a long time." I answered, pushing my body closer to his.

"But-"

I switched our posistions so I was on top, and gently guided myself inside of him with a haisty moan. He didn't hasitate either, allowing himself to clutch my waist and arch his back. "Come on Kait..." He muttered.

I pushed myself in and out, quickly finding myself over the edge. He flipped me over quickly, pushing my legs back and began pushing into me fast. "Mnn... Bobby..." I groaned, clawing my nails into his back as I nipped at his shoulder. He groaned into my neck as I came again, his eyes shutting as he gently bit my neck. He came shortly after that, both of our bodies sweating and intangled. He pulled his face out of my neck, and shook his head. "I swear it gets better everytime..." He whispered, seriously.

I giggeled, pressing my lips to his. "I'm even sweatier now... And have wait even longer for a shower..."

"It was worth it though..."

"Deffantly," I remarked, as he pulled himself off me.

He handed me my cloths, but I shook my head. "I gotta put something else on Bobby..."

He smiled, and put his old cloths on, "I'll grab your bag for you, though I do enjoy what you have on now..."

"Gah! And you call ME the pervert!" I gasped, pushing him slightly.

As he walked out the music turned down, and I could hear the faint laughter or Doug and Bobby. Bobby returned handing me a spare bag I kept in here, and eyd the sheet I had draped across my body. "...Why are you starring at me?" I asked, sliding my underwear on.

"Wanna wear one of my shirts?" He questioned.

"I thought you liked this one?" I questioned, holding up a red tanktop that was tight around my breasts, then flew outward around my stomach.

He smiled, and walked out and reach up to the bed that was above the one I sat on. He pulled a shirt out of his bag, a dark blue one, and tossed it too me. "Thanks..?"

He chuckeled, "I like my cloths on you."

"Creeeeeeeeeeper..." I muttered just loudly enough for him to here.

I pulled my hair back into a pony tail, and pulled him into a hug. "Bobby... If I tell you something you promise you won't get mad at me? Or hate me?"

He drew me back with wide eyes, "Oh Christ Kaitlyn, your not pregnant are you?"

I frowned, I knew we were both still in highschool, but would it be that bad? "No... Its something else..."

"Like?"

"My feelings towards a certain someone... Or something... I'm not quite positive of what you might wanna call it, but its pretty damn amazing whatever it is..." I teased, nipping gently on his neck.

"And whats your feelings towards, whatever this is?"

"Well... For some absurd reason... I think I'm in love..." 


	3. Go make me a sandwhich

3.  
"Well..." He teased. "How do you think that person feels about you?"

"Well... I hope that... This thing cares the same amount..."

He smiled, "I love you Kaitlyn."

"I love you too, Bobby." We stood there for a few minutes, our bodies linked.

"No that we've gotten passed the mushed stuff..." He joked. "Go make me a sandwhich."

"Bobby!" I yelled through laughter, chasing out of the room.

"Wow, slow down!" Doug laughed. "Bobby seriously thats as long as you can last?" Really? Bobby and I had lasted at least a thirty minutes, I highly doubted that he could even last ten...

"Shut it Doug!" I snapped, crossing my arms with a glare as Bobby laughed as well.

The next few seconds happened in a blur, the trailor lost control and Doug was thrown to the ground. Bobby held on to the counter and gripped me at the same time, I flew forward still, smashing my hand through the glass cupboard. Everything came to a complete stop, as Bobby extended me from his arms and looked at me. "Kaitlyn, are you alright?" He gasped.

"Mhmm..." I answered, biting my lip.

He starred at me for a moment, biting his lip, the pulled my bangs back and held my hand in his. "Come on..."

I shook my head, regretting moving so fast and sighed. "I'm alright..."

Lynn burst through the door then, her expression showing fear. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah..." Doug said, running a hand through his hair. "Kaitlyn cut her hand pretty good though..."

"I'm fine." I reasurred them. "Hows everyone else?"

"Were all okay, come on Kaitlin. We gotta have a first aid kit in here somewhere..." Lynn began rummaging through the cupboards, as Bobby wrapped an arm around me and led me outside.

"Oh Kaitlyn!" Ethel gasped, dragging me to the front of the SUV.

I sighed as Bobby let the barking dogs out of the truck. "Holy shit! I hope they have a triple A out here..." He said.

Both Doug and Lynn walked out of the trailor then, Lynn carrying a red box and Doug his cell phone. "Ninety-seven percent nationwide coverage, and we have to find ourselves in the three percent that we don't cover..."

Lynn rested the box on the SUV as Ethel began to care for my wound. "Hunny you got cut pretty good... Your bleeding quite a bit..."

I gasped, "I am?" I couldn't stand blood, there was no way I was taking the risk of looking at my throbbing hand.

"Mmmm..." She replied. "This is gonna burn a little bit..."

"How am I supposed to drive with you talking my ear off? I'm pulling a trailor on a dirt road and its 200 degrees in there!" Big Bob growled, joining Bobby to examine the damage of the truck.

"I'm sorry sweetie..." Ethel mummered, "Oh, so now its my fault?" Ethel dragged on.

Doug sighed and turned his attention to Big Bob, "So whats the damage General?"

Ethel and Big Bob continued to argue, until she patted my shoulder and smiled. "Your all set hun."

I walked off, pulling my hair back into a pony-tail and walked over to Brenda. Bobby was filling a bowl of water for the dogs, while both Brenda and I examined large black girls flying in circles in the sky.

"Those birds... That means there's a town not far, right?" Brenda asked.

"Your thinking of seagulls." I answered.

"Yeah, those are vutures, genius. They're just waiting for you to die so they can eat your eyes out!" Bobby joked, as Brenda rolled her eyes.

Christ, would his cute side-jokes ever stop? 


	4. Can you get me a twinkie?

4.

Brenda rolled her eyes as I chuckeled at him. "I bet this place is full of rattlesnakes..." Ethel said.

"I saw a documentary on The Discovery Channel about desert snakes. If you get bit, you'll die in twenty minutes." Bobby explained, as I elbowed him. "Ow..." He muttered as Brenda laughed.

Big Bob motioned Bobby and handed him a 9mm gun. "...Or was it five?" Bobby asked himself, pointing the gun out towards the desert.

Big Bob then pulled another gun from the glovebox, and pulled on a huge grin and said; "I'd like to see how they stack up against this..."

Ethel helped Big Bob put his jacket on, and sighed. "Some things just never change..."

"I'll take my bullets over your prayers any day." Big Bob teased.

"You think we'll see scopions and coyotes?" Bobby asked, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Hey Doug, wanna try?" Bobby questioned, grinning.

"Oh no! No thanks buddy..." Doug replied.

"Come on, just one shot, it makes you feel kinda powerful!" Bobby chirpped.

Instead Big Bob answered for Doug, "Leave him alone son. Doug is a liberal, he wouldn't touch a gun..."

I rolled my eyes and walked into the trailor, and changed into a binki top and long shorts that draped past my knees. I exited and joined Brenda in the back in a seond louge chair. She sat in only a bra and short shorts, examing the desert around us.

"Looking sexy Kait." Brenda joked, winking.

I laughed, "Like always Bren."

Lynn walked back over then with a sigh. "Cathrine just fell asleep, how are you two holding up?"

"Thirlled to be here!" Brenda chirpped ironically.

"Yeah, this is a total drag, especially with a baby." Lynn answered.

"Its not that bad you guys..."I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Yeah thats coming from someone thats in love with a complete maniac... I don't care what they say, I'm going to Cancun with my friends. No more 'family trips' for me..." Brenda said.

"We're not going to have many more trips like this together... As far as Cancun, you're gonna have to find a job." Lynn persuaded, smiling at me knowing there was no chance for that to happen.

"C'mon, with all the money your husband makes, you could atleast buy me a plane ticket. Don't you think? Please, for your poor little sister..." Brenda joked.

"Lynn, can you bring me my jacket honey?" Doug interupted.

"Right away, honey..." Brenda said, immatating her older sister. Lynn laughed and flicked her sister the finger, then joined the trailor to help her husband.

"You know Brenda, you could always come work with me at The Waffle House." I teased with a smirk.

Brenda fake laughed, "Are you being serious right now Kaitlyn Erin? No offense but being a waitress is not the job I'm looking for..."

"None taking," I replied with a shrug of my shoulders. "It's not what I wanna do either, but I need money for collage. Plus, its actually kinda fun."

Brenda sighed, relaxing back into her seat. "Whatever fly's your plane honey..."

"We should pray before you two leave..." Ethel said, referring to Doug and Big Bob.

I smiled and gracefully walked over, but sadly Brenda wasn't as pleased. "Oh please!" She sneered.

"Is it really so much to ask?" Ethel bargined, frowning. "Bob?"

Big Bob agreed and gather around us. Brenda put her shirt back on, and joined out group. "Thank God no one is watching us..." She hissed grumpily.

Ethel muttered a prayer so low I wasn't sure if any of us could hear, but it did help my anxity some. I was glad Bobby wasn't joining Doug and Big Bob, I would have followed him whether he had liked it or not. 


End file.
